


Butchers and Bakers

by firefly124



Series: 2015 Advent Drabbles [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Advent Calendar Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 23:49:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5352953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/pseuds/firefly124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What ... are these?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Butchers and Bakers

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Advent Drabbles](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/adventdrabbles/) to the prompts [pepperming frogs](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/1Alisanne1/media/F3E47DLGKS0VJI0.MEDIUM_zpsrtwiyfbs.jpg.html) and [fruitcake](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/1Alisanne1/media/fruitcake2__19130_zoom_zpsz6kigfgp.jpg.html) as well as [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y2X4FQpU5Ls).

“What ... are these?” Jo asked. She knew Charlie had a weird sense of humor, but this was taking things to a whole new level.

“Well, duh,” Charlie said. “They’re the holiday edition of chocolate frogs.”

“Oh.” Jo supposed that made more sense than what she originally thought they looked like.

“What’d you think I was going to get, fruitcake?” Charlie scoffed. “Dean’d throw it at the next monster, Cas would just look at it like he does, and, well, okay, Sam would probably have a piece out of pity or something.”

“And you don’t think any of those things will happen with these?”

“Chocolate. Frogs.”

Jo checked her phone. “Yeah, there’s probably time for me to run into town for some pie.”

Charlie pouted.

“More for you?”

That got her a smile and a peck before she grabbed her jacket to go.


End file.
